Side K: Kebimbangan
by Mitoia D
Summary: INFANTRUM CHALLENGE MINOR CHARA. Kaoru Kyonosuke, 28 tahun, guru olaahraga Hakuoh Gakuen sekaligus pembuat plamo. Tidak pernah sekalipun pacaran... Tapi kalau orang yang disukai punya kan? Kaoru/Yukiji.


**Disclaimer:** Hata Kenjiro

**Genre:** Romance/General, dan yang jelas Geje ala Hayate

**Rating:** T/ 13+ (miras dan duit?)

**Characters:** Yukiji Katsura/Kyonosuke Kaoru

**A/N: **Hiyaaaa!!! Di sini Miity! Aduh diriku ini sedang UTS sempat-sempatnya bikin fanfic... Stress! Setelah ulangan Sosiologi dan Sejarah yang secara lugas menonjok diriku dengan soal yang alamak bagus banget, aku jadi malas dan nggak pernah belajar lagi. Untung udah bukan pelajaran IPS. Dan yang lebih mmencolok di sini (mengalihkan topik) di sini tokohnya Yukiji dan Kaoru! Yang bukan tokoh utama pula! Kesimpulannya, cerita ini aku adaptasi dari Chapter "Kebimbangan Seorang Otaku" volume 16 tentang Kaoru dan Yukiji. Langsung deh idenya merasuk ke otakku, dan jreng! Mulailah aku menulis. Abisnya Yukiji pas SMA rada mirip sama A-tan (untuk tahu siapa dia, silakan baca chapter 178-189). Langsung aku seingetan bikin fanfic ini. Ditambah fakta bahwa fic panjang dan abal ini adalah hasil kerjaku selama 2 jam! Suatu prestasi karena biasanya fanfic toi berkisar antara 4 jam sampai seharian... Dan tokoh yang sama-sama abal serta maniak. Ahh! Nikmatin aja deh!

Welcome to Miity's Café! Menu hari ini: paket bento, jus nanas dan kue bolu! Heh, sejak kapan di café ada paket-paketan? Enjoy this menu!

**Side K: Kebimbangan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

KAORU KYONOSUKE, umur 28 tahun. Seorang pengajar olahraga SMA Hakuoh, sekolah yang terkenal karena bonafit dan merupakan tempat sekolah bagi nona-nona kaya. Terang saja penghasilannya cukup mengagumkan sebagai seorang guru olahraga. Ditambah dengan bonus dan lain-lain, itu cukup menjanjikan. Dan _sangat_ menjanjikan. Padahal yang ia harus lakukan cukup mengajar olahraga dengan baik. Dan penyusunan bahan ajarnya tentu, tidak begitu sulit dan memakan waktu.

Berhubung sekolah hanya sampai hari Sabtu, dan juga hanya sampai pukul 3 sore hari, tentu saja ia punya banyak waktu luang. Ditambah dengan penghasilannya yang cukup besar minus biaya hidup (sewa apartemen, biaya tagihan listrik dan kawan-kawannya, tabungan, uang makan dan sebagainya) dimana lingkungan tempat tinggalnya biasa saja, tidak mewah dan hanya sendirian, tentu ia punya banyak uang nganggur.

Itulah sebabnya keuangannya tidak pernah macet, dan tidak pernah memikirkan masalah kekurangan uang.

Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan sepanjang waktu luangnya?

Sesuatu yang mungkin saja kelihatannya tidak hebat, tapi sudah dilakukannya sejak entah kapan, yang jelas semenjak masa sekolahnya. Yakni membuat plamo. Dan juga membeli action figure serta atribut-atribut lain yang tidak jauh dari armor. Mendalami hobinya semenjak belasan tahun silam, tentu saja membuatnya bisa membuat lebih cekatan dan detil. Tapi yang namanya plamo, darimanapun tidak menarik perhatian bukan?

Kecuali untuk seorang gadis di masa lalu.

"_Hah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu dia masih mengingatnya atau tidak." _

Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

APAKAH anda sekalian tahu, apa yang paling sulit didapatkan oleh seorang otaku?

Tentu saja. Pacar. P-a-c-a-r.

Selain fakta bahwa ada sebagian kecil (dan sangat kecil) dari otaku yang popular selain di kalangannya, yang namanya otaku dari zaman apapun tetap saja tidak popular. Malahan tidak mencolok. Apa yang dilakukannya hanya terlihat dari balik layar dan kepribadiannya pun cenderung tertutup. Tidak pernah memperhatikan diri sendiri kecuali hobinya. Bahkan ada yang rela tidak menunaikan kebutuhan vitalnya demi menjalankan hobi. Sangat serius terhadap sesuatu dan tidak tanggap terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Pokoknya tidak ada sisi yang bisa ditonjolkan.

Hal itu juga berlaku bagi seorang penggila plamo. Apapun yang terjadi di luar sana, baik saat semua temannya menikah atau apapun, yang akan ia lakukan hanyalah mengalihkan pandangan dengan membuat plamo. Istilahnya menenggelamkan diri dalam hobi. Memang cara yang cukup ampuh sih, tapi bukan berarti itu bisa mengubah diri.

Rajin membuat plamo tidak bisa merubah penampilan atau membuat seseorang mempunyai daya tarik bukan?

Setidaknya lebih dari 70 persen bilang begitu.

Kalaupun bisa, kemungkinannya satu banding satu juta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

PERNAHKAH kalian merasakan cinta pertama?

Mungkin pernah. Pernah sekali.

Dan seseorang itu pasti pernah melakukan hal di luar kebiasaan orang lain di sekitar kalian bukan?

Serta alasan yang paling vital: pasti dia lain daripada yang lain dalam sesuatu hal. Entah dia sangat cantik atau tampan, populer, baik hati, cool, ramah terhadap orang lain dan berbagai alasan yang jika diutarakan bisa melebihi sejuta alasan.

Dan fakta yang tidak bisa disangkal sampai kapanpun (sepertinya) adalah: cinta pertama dapat melanda siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu.

Termasuk seorang otaku.

Toh itu hak asasi manusia bukan? Tidak ada yang berhak melarang seorangpun jatuh cinta, kecuali jika kemudian ia melakukan hal-hal berbahaya bagi diri sendiri maupun bagi hajat hidup orang banyak. Misalnya, membunuhi orang-orang yang dicemburui. Atau, dapat membangkrutkan satu perusahaan.

Oke, kembali ke pokok bahasan. Cinta pertama seorang otaku.

Otaku mempunyai ciri-ciri yang berbeda masing-masing orang. Terkadang ada yang berselera tinggi, namun terkadang ada juga yang bisa terhanyut hanya karena hal-hal itu biasanya dinamai "terlalu peka", tapi memang sebagian orang di dunia ini, termasuk orang yang bukan otaku seperti itu.

Otaku yang sudah pernah jatuh cinta (menurut survey tanpa disengaja) biasanya adalah orang yang bisa terhanyut oleh hal-hal biasa. Misalnya saja, memendam rasa cinta pada gadis manis yang populer, dan entah kenapa mungkin karena takdir ditempatkan di lingkungan yang sama dengannya. Atau jatuh cinta pada seorang idola yang selalu tampil di televisi, dan melewatkan semua kehadirannya tanpa satupun terlewat.

Tentu saja adegan di mana orang yang ditaksir akan membalas cintanya sangat sedikit kita jumpai di kehidupan nyata. Yang seperti itu hanya ada di layar kaca dan di layar lebar: drama. Jangankan membalas cinta, bahkan bisa dilihat oleh sang idolapun sudah sangat berbunga-bunga hatinya.

Dan akhirnya cinta tidak lebih baik dari sekedar mimpi di siang bolong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

KAORU KYONOSUKE, 28 tahun, guru olahraga di SMA Hakuo yang hobi membuat plamo, tidak populer dan tidak pernah sekalipun punya pacar. Itulah kira-kira deskripsi singkat dari orang-orang terdekat Kaoru.

Kalau dilihat sepintas memang wajar. Tidak punya pacar karena sibuk dengan hobinya. Tapi untuk seorang pria berumur hampir tiga puluh, belum pernah punya pacar bukan hal yang lumrah.

Terang saja, tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya, dan tidak ada yang menganggapnya atau bagian dirinya spesial. Mana ada orang yang memuji pembuat plamo? Kecuali satu orang...

_Flashback... (Kaoru's POV)_

"_Kau yang membuatnya?" Dilihatnya plamo yang kubuat itu dengan seksama._

"_Wah, sampai sangat detil begini ya..."_

"_Terampil... cekatan ya!"_

"_Aku suka lho..." Dia tersenyum padaku. Dia... sangat manis. Orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang memujiku dalam membuat plamo. Diam-diam aku mencintainya..._

_End._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

KATSURA YUKIJI mendadak merasa canggung begitu sadar ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "Ngapain sih lihat-lihat..."

"Ng, belakangan ini kau makin terlihat tua..." Kaoru lalu angkat bicara. Selalu berada di dekat perempuan yang disukai memang akhirnya selalu begini.

BLETAK! Sebundel silabus pengajaran sejarah dunia melayang dan menepuk bagian atas kepala Kaoru. "Nggak usah ngomongin gejala alam yang normal deh..." Selangkah kemudian Yukiji pergi meninggalkan ruang guru yang dipenuhi silabus.

"_Kenapa aku selalu bersikap seperti itu di depan cewek yang aku sukai..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

KATSURA YUKIJI, 28 tahun dan masih single. Guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas 2-1 di SMA Hakuo yang notabene gajinya besar, dan lebih besar dibandingkan guru lain yang tidak menjadi wali kelas. Namun selalu terlihat kekurangan uang.

Satu-satunya penyebab adalah bir. Kesenangannya pada bir yang melebihi orang biasa dan kekuatan minum (idiot) luar biasa, membuatnya selalu kekurangan uang dan sering meminjam uang ke mana-mana. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi untuk meminjam uang adalah rentenir, karena traumatik masa lalu yang menyebabkan dirinya dan adiknya sengsara selama beberapa tahun.

Dan bir pula yang menyebabkan dia belum punya pacar. Lebih tepatnya tidak pernah memikirkan pacar. Lalu, bir juga merubah hampir separuh kehidupannya.

Yang tidak hilang dari dirinya cuma sikap ceria dan penuh semangat, dan juga kebodohannya. Belakangan kebodohannya malahan semakin menjadi, mungkin karena otaknya kebanyakan disuplai bir.

Dan kalau ditanya kekuatan fisik, jangan harap tidak tercengang. Ia bahkan bisa lebih kuat dari adiknya, ketua OSIS yang sangat piawai dalam kendo dan pertarungan yang membutuhkan kekuatan semangat. Tentu saja kalau umurnya tidak terus bertambah dan tidak kebanyakan bir.

Orang ini bahkan bisa menghabiskan selusin anggur Don Perignon dalam waktu sehari. Entah terbuat apa organ-organ tubuhnya.

Wanita ini juga begitu slebor dan suka main minum dimanapun. Maka pacaran bukan gaya hidup yang cocok untuknya, apalagi menikah.

Terlepas dari keinginannya waktu kecil yang ingin jadi pengantin. Masalahnya, kalau menikah kan pemasukannya lebih banyak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

LEBIH dari itu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia adalah seorang siswa yang cantik, ceria dan populer di kalangan teman-temannya. Popularitasnya saat itu patut diacungi jempol. Bisa dibilang Yukiji yang dulu seperti adiknya yang sekarang.

Walaupun di balik itu tersimpan karakter yang tomboy, slebor, berisik dan cuek berlebihan, tapi tetap saja Yukiji yang dulu populer di kalangan cowok. Banyak cowok sesekolahnya dulu yang naksir padanya.

Terutama Kaoru. Terlebih setelah Yukiji memberinya pujian. Melayang? Mungkin iya.

Dan Kaoru adalah satu-satunya yang punya foto Yukiji waktu SMA. Bersamanya pula.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

SAMPAI sekarang pun, wanita itu tetap ada di depannya. Namun tak kunjung diutarakan perasaannya.

Kaoru tidak mungkin segampang itu bilang "aishiteru" pada Yukiji yang sekarang. Pada maniak uang dan minum-minum. Mana slebor, pula. Merepotkan dan membawa sial. Pokoknya tidak ada yang bagus.

Mengenang Yukiji yang dulu mungkin lebih baik.

Dan lagi, setiap kali pertemuannya dengan Yukiji hanya menghasilkan deretan lakon ejek-ejekan.

Tapi saat ini saja, Kaoru ingin tahu apakah perasaan cintanya itu berbalas atau tidak.

Sebaris pendekatan mungkin baik.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

"WOW! Pak Kaoru punya uang banyak di tanggal tua!" teriak Yukiji seperti menemukan harta karun. Tentu saja, gepokan uang bagi Yukiji adalah harta karun. "Traktir aku minum dong..."

"Hah? Ngapain? Mentraktir mata sake seperti kau..." Kaoru menatapnya cuek dan agak sebal. Ngapain juga orang ini tiba-tiba datang tak jelas asalnya.

"Sekali-sekali boleh dong Pak. Dengan wanita seperti aku ini... hahaha!"

Memang benar, sekali-kali berdua dengan wanita yang disukai itu cukup baik.

"Jadi?" Yukiji menatap mata Kaoru seperti anak SMA yang mengharapkan persetujuan pacarnya untuk pergi bersama.

Kaoru menghela napas. "Baiklah..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

"KAORU pernah punya orang yang disukai tidak? Kalau aku sih, tidak bisa melihat selain sake dan uang..." Yukiji berjalan sambil bersenandung.

Kaoru hanya bisa mendengus. Karena wanita yang disukainya ada di sebelahnya dan sekarang sedang berjalan kecentilan.

"Jawab dong! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini patung apa?" bentak Yukiji kesal.

"Ng... sepertinya ada." Kaoru menunduk.

"Hee?" Yukiji melengos. "Maniak plamo sepertimu pernah jatuh cinta juga?"

"Cerewet. Nggak usah banyak omong deh." Kaoru menatap Yukiji kesal. "Dasar muka sake." Ia memejamkan mata sebentar dan kembali menatap jalanan.

"Kaoru itu kalau dilihat-lihat tidak terlalu jelek lho... Malahan agak ganteng." Yukiji tersenyum polos. Entah kerasukan apa, sikapnya sekarang seperti anak SMA.

"Hah? Masa' sih?" Kaoru bengong.

"Iya... aku nggak bohong hari ini. Sumpah." Yukiji membuat huruf v dengan jemarinya.

"Maksudmu apaan sih? Minta pinjaman uang?" ucap Kaoru cuek dan agak menusuk.

"Memangnya memuji itu nggak boleh ya? Kalau begitu traktir aku sake yang mahal!!" Yukiji cemberut.

Hah? Yukiji bilang hal seperti itu tanpa bayaran? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Hoi, Kaoru, sadar...

Kaoru menatapnya sekali lagi. Anak SMA, berambut panjang, cantik namun dadanya rata, rambutnya diikat ekor kuda...

Yukiji?

Yukiji Katsura, dengan seragam SMA dan wajahnya yang polos serta ceria, bersenandung aneh dan menari-nari... terlihat di depan matanya. Ini pasti halusinasi.

Benar. Ini PASTI halusinasi.

"Kaoru, ada apa sih? Kok bengong?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa..." Kaoru menatap Yukiji dengan wajah datar. Mungkin aku mabuk, tapi mabuk karena apa? Pikirnya.

"Pasti mikirin hal-hal mesum ya."

"NGGAK MUNGKIN LAH! KAMU YANG ANEH!" Wajah Kaoru mendadak merah padam. Jantungnya berdetak semakin lama semakin cepat dan bunyinya menjadi keras. Sport jantung mendadak, alias deg-degan.

"Tuh kan, pasti mikirin yang aneh-aneh."

Ayo katakan Kaoru, katakan sekarang.

Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan sebagus ini.

Majulah Kaoru, majulah dengan semangat membara!

"_Emangnya mau perang..."_

Tapi kalau bukan dikatakan sekarang, lantas kapan?

"YUKIJI!"

"Hah?" Yukiji menoleh dengan wajah agak sweatdropped dan tersentak.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mengatakan hal ini..."

Yukiji terdiam. Namun ekspresinya tetap cuek.

"Wanita yang aku sukai..."

Yukiji semakin terbawa oleh kata-kata Kaoru. Penasaran. Dan berlipat dua. Dan berlipat lagi. Dan seterusnya.

Lantas kemudian ditatapnya Kaoru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

Setelah sadar, tahu-tahu mereka ada di trotoar pinggiran rel kereta api. 50 meter di depan ada pintu perlintasan kereta api.

Di seberang pintu perlintasan ada sebuah bar yang cukup favorit di Nerima. Walaupun tidak terlalu mahal dan berkelas juga sih. Dan itulah tujuan mereka.

"Yu-ki-ji..."

"Hm?" sahut Yukiji biasa saja. Namun firasatnya berkata ini bukan hal biasa. "Ah... akan ada kereta lewat."

Hari itu sudah malam. Jalanan di sana sangat lengang dan sepi. Angin malam yang dingin berdesir pelan. Suasana malam itu cukup sunyi...

...seandainya tidak ada kereta lewat.

"YU-KI-JI, A-I-SHI-TE-RU!" JESSSS! Kereta ekspres dari stasiun Nerima lewat bertepatan dengan kata-kata Kaoru.

"Hah? Nggak denger..." Yukiji sweatdropped dengan teriakan Kaoru yang saingan dengan suara kereta.

Sama-sama, Kaoru juga ikutan sweatdropped. Ditambah kesal setengah mati karena perjuangannya yang sudah sampai sejauh ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bar itu. Tentu saja, dibarengi dengan perasaan hampa milik Kaoru.

Yukiji terlihat girang, apa lagi setelah melihat rentetan botol anggur yang membuat matanya hijau.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yukiji langsung memilih tempat duduk di pojokan sambil bersenandung senang. Mukanya terlihat cerah dan bersinar, berlawanan dengan gelapnya malam. Yang jelas dua kali lebih ceria dari biasanya. "Aku pesan satu botol besar anggur merah!"

"Hei... hei..." Kaoru malah tambah kesal dibuat oleh tingkahnya.

"Baik, akan segera diantarkan." Pelayan bar itu segera menghilang dari hadapan Yukiji.

Suasana menjadi agak tenang. "Oh iya, mengenai hal tadi... aku juga."

Wajah Kaoru memerah. Kali ini seperti buah tomat.

"Habis uangmu kan banyak, sayang kalau cuma dibelikan plastic model macam itu..." Wajah Yukiji tambah bersinar dan ia tersenyum ceria.

Dan Kaoru pun memasang ekspresi apes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

T A M A T

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Word Count: 2.032 words

Wah, abal sekali! Yukiji jadi kayak anak SMA pake joget-joget segala lagi... Pelm india apa?

Dan yang jelas bagus sekali fanfic ini... untuk merusak karakter yang sudah rusak!

Lho, yang namanya Yukiji dan Kaoru kan emang dari sononya udah dirancang sebagai karakter yang "rusak" oleh Hata-sensei. Dan juga otak toi juga rusak sepertinya. Gara-gara pemeriksaan yang tidak rutin euy. Dikhawatirkan akan menambah presentase masalah jika tidak dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut (emangnya servis komputer? Isumi banget!!) hohoho. Dan yang jelas di komiknya nggak ada hint sama sekali kalo perasaannya Kaoru itu dibalas oleh Yukiji. Dan setelah begitu ngebet, voila! Jadilah fanfic super OOC ini. Dan fakta abal termasuk Yukiji yang pengin jadi pengantin itu ngarang abis-abisan! Biar fanficnya tambah gokil! Tapi jadinya ancur...

Terus terang aku nggak bisa ngegambarin Yukiji secara utuh yang "ini loh, Yukiji"gitu. Abisnya chara-nya sendiri aku kurang ngerti dalemnya kayak apa. Lagian di semua volume komik yang ada Yukiji-nya kan cuma digambarkan kalo dia itu maniak duit dan miras... dan sikapnya itu sulit ditebak. Bisa tau-tau jadi pecicilan kayak anak kecil. Heboh deh. Kayaknya Yukiji itu simbolnya HnG! kali ya... abis kadang kayak ibu-ibu, kadang kayak anak kecil, susah ditebak kayak komiknya! Tapi yang jelas bisa sampe jadi kayak anak SMA gitu adalah OOC yang paling fatal... dan memalukan!

Sedangkan pak Kaoru, sejauh ini yang aku tangkep dia itu orangnya cuek dan nggak banyak omong. Secara otaku lah ya... Dan aku juga baru nyadar pas nulis kalo cueknya kok kayak Narumi Ayumu... (bukan Nishizawa lho! itu mah cuek darimana coba...) Mungkin kebawa suasana abis baca Spiral (baca dong minna! rame kayak HnG! tapi ceritanya serius...). Lagian mau gimana lagi coba, yang aku tahu dari pak Kaoru itu cuma sebatas itu. Bukan tokoh mayor juga sih, cuma ada-adaan aja kan. Biar ceritanya rame. Mana nggak pernah terlibat kasus sama Hayate pula... jadi mungkin karakter ini juga agak OOC. Walaupun nggak separah Yukiji!

Dan fakta ketiga adalah... pengantarnya terlalu panjang! Semoga kalian nggak sampe mati bête baca pengantarnya deh... orang yang ada di otak itu maka yang keluar juga itu. Sudahlah, fanfic udah geje begini. Bagus kalo nggak ditambahin komentar yang geje pula. Dan juga... ancur berat. Jelek mungkin kata kalian. Beruntung fandom HnG! Nggak gitu populer, hahahahaha. Kalo iya, euh, kebanjiran flame saya.

Catatan kaki kok panjang banget nih. Ya udah deh, ditutup aja.

Lovely kiss-bye,

Miity Mitoia.


End file.
